In some known methods for obtaining three-dimensional objects using 3D inkjet printers, object-shaping data processable by the 3D printers is generated based on 3D model data, and the three-dimensional objects are formed by the 3D inkjet printers based on the object-shaping data (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-193184).